


Poke

by popcorngoranski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor and Yuuri are so in love, chubby!yuuri, this is so silly and so adorable why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcorngoranski/pseuds/popcorngoranski
Summary: Yuuri has a bit of a dilemma at the moment... He loves katsudon. Katsudon has a lot of calories. He desperately needs to lose weight. He gains weight easily. Victor won't stop feeding him katsudon.





	

It's hopeless. The flavor is just incredible. No matter how much he eats the dish, he'll never stop loving it. It's so good. So tasty. So filling. And he needs to stop eating, but he just can't. The main reason, isn't his immense appetite. Or his mother. Or his anxiety. Or his boredom. It's his husband.

Yuuri has a bit of a dilemma at the moment... He loves katsudon. Katsudon has a lot of calories. He desperately needs to lose weight. He gains weight easily. Victor won't stop feeding him katsudon.

"Uh... Victor?" Yuuri bit down on the pit of pork and peas his husband feeds him on chopsticks.

It's as if flowers and glitter are floating around the man, he looks so happy. His smile is wide, and quite frankly adorable. His head resting on his palm, and his twinkling eyes widen, "Yes, Yuuri?"

"I think I've eaten en-" Yuuri is interrupted by rice being shoved in his mouth. Victor laughs heartily.

He smiles awkwardly, while chewing on the food. Victor nods happily, picking at the bowl for the next bit he is going to feed the man. Yuuri grimaced, feeling really full already. 

Honestly, he can never understand what Victor's thinking. Victor's weird behavior has been going on for about a week now. A normal day for them would be them going to work in the mornings to early evenings, hanging out around the house, have dinner, and then do something until they fall asleep. A day now is almost the same except for two key components. 

Firstly, the dinner menu has one item, and one item only. One day, he asked his mother for the katsudon recipe, which she gladly gave him (his mother absolutely adores Victor, she was so happy when she found out Victor was going to become her son-in-law three years ago). Within a day, and multiple failed attempts, he was able to prepare an almost perfect katsudon bowl. Over the course of the week, he's made it for dinner everyday, and it only gets better and better. Yuuri would think after having almost seven day of it, he'd finally be sick of his favorite food, but no. It just wasn't possible. Yuuri doesn't even want to think about how many pounds he's taken on, but just based on the look through the mirror, he's probably close to the weight he was at when Victor first arrived at the hot springs. It's at these moments that he feels self-conscious about his body. During the skating season, he'd have a pretty good weight and figure. However, during breaks or when he's in a depressed state, his weight increases from binging eating, and fast. Him being self-conscious about how he looks is not as bad as it was when he was a kid and a teenager, but it sometimes still affected him. He really wants to get into a steady exercise routine, but the second part of Victor's odd behavior is preventing that. 

Not only is he constantly feeding him katsudon, but he has become a cuddling machine. Yuuri retired from skating a year ago, and he works at the family's onsen, and helps out his sister and parents. Victor found work with giving ice skating lessons at the Ice Castle (which Yuuri occasionally joins in on, and is usually the model for Victor's instructions). He skates occasionally, but he doesn't pour hours into it, like he used to. He finds days where he'll drop by Minako's studio and practice ballet, but his flexibility is not like it used to be. To be honest, nowadays, he has a lot of free time, even more than he did before. And Victor insists on stealing every free hour that Yuuri has. Whether it be hugging him from behind while Yuuri's watching videos, falling asleep on top of him on the couch while Yuuri's reading, practically sitting in his lap while he's skyping Phitchit or Minami or Yurio, latching himself to Yuuri's side while he's doing the weekly cleaning of the house, wrapping his arms around him after he lands a jump during one of the lessons, clinging to him in the mornings when they first wake up, giving him a shoulder hug in the onsen, or placing his arms around his waist while they're showering. 

Yuuri isn't sure why Victor is behaving this way. Well, it's not unusual for Victor to be touching him. He's always been someone who lacks the idea of personal space and is practically shameless. However over this past week, the amount of hugs and kisses is excessive, even for Victor. Yuuri finds a lot of comfort in their physical touches, and he doesn't mind kisses now and then. This is just getting a bit too much for him, because his heart can't help, but speed up, just the slightest, when Victor is close. It's involuntary, how it pounds with a fondness and admiration that is special to Victor, and Victor alone. Honestly, Victor's behavior worries Yuuri more than anything.

Yuuri sighs, combing his fingers through Victor's hair. The two are laying on the couch, with Victor splayed on top of him. It's just a quiet weekday, with neither really having anything to do, but enjoy each other's company. Victor's hair is soft around his fingertips, and he grants a few forehead kisses once in a while. The older man smiles, and hums in appreciation.

"Hey Victor? Are you awake?" Yuuri lightly pinched his husband's cheek.

His face scrunched up, and he blinks a few times. His icy blue eyes were wide and filled with adoration. He grins, "Yeah. What is it, Yuuri?"

Yuuri avoides the man's gaze, "Can I ask you something? And you have to answer it seriously."

"Okay, ask away."

"Why...?" Yuuri hesitates, biting his lip, "Why have you been-What's going... I-You..."

"Yuuri, spit it out." Victor rests his chin on his chest, and poked his side once.

Yuuri jumps and squeaks at the unwelcome touch. Victor's chin dug into his chest, his expression holds surprise at first, and he continues to poke him. A mischievous smirk crosses his face as he torments his poor husband. Yuuri's shirt had ridden up a bit in his thrashing, and Victor mercilessly pokes at the exposed flesh. Yuuri is failing at stifling his giggles, gasping and squirming at the touch to his sensitive skin.

"V-Victor," He isn't able to contain his giggles anymore, throwing his head back and laughing out loud, "Pl-Please have mercy. Stop i-it!"

His fingers dart around quickly, poking at his tan skin. He laughs along with the younger man, loving the sound of his adorable laugh. The blue-eyed boy grins innocently, "I have to tickle the question out of you, apparently."

Yuuri finds an opening, and grabs Victor's hands. Victor struggles, but he isn't really putting any effort into it, instead indulging on holding his hands. After taking a few heaving breaths to catch his breath from laughing, he meets his gaze.

"What did you want to ask me, Yuuri?"

He cracks a nervous smile, "Uh, well... I was wondering why you've been behaving, um, oddly lately?"

Victor pouts and it's so adorable and so sad, Yuuri feels bad immediately for asking, "Oddly? What do you mean by oddly? Am I doing something I shouldn't?"

Yuuri stutters, "Th-That's not it! It's just... You've been feeding me katsudon everyday, you've been touching me a lot, even for you, and it just started so suddenly. I was really confused about it. I mean, I don't mind being touched or kissed by you, it just has been feeling a bit much, even from you. And the katsudon has been a bit of a pain, even though I love the dish and you cook it really well, actually. However, I've gained a lot of weight and I want to get into a consistent workout, but it's been kind of hard with you insisting on latching your body on me every second of the day. Which again isn't bad! I just... I don't particularly like being overweight like this because I can sometimes get self-conscious about my body. I have a lot of energy I haven't been able to expel, like I really want to. And... Did I say everything? Oh sorry, I kind of rambled there for a bit-hey? V-Victor?"

While Yuuri was talking, Victor's expression darkened with every word. His eyes didn't shine, and his hands were limp. Yuuri feels guilt creep up his spine and quickly spits out, "It's okay though! I don't mind! I was just wondering..." Yuuri sits up quickly, with Victor straddling his legs. He places his hands on his cheeks, to properly look into his eyes. Victor's hands travel up, covering Yuuri's smaller ones. A faint smile ghosts his lips.

"I didn't know that's how you felt. I'm sorry, Yuuri. I just wondered and acted selfishly upon those thoughts. I'll stop." Victor states, his voice giving away his regret.

"Huh? What are you apologizing for? I said it was okay-"

"No, you said you're feeling self-conscious about your body. I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"Then why...?"

Victor smiles, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes, "I... I think you look really adorable slightly chubby, like my very own teddy bear that I constantly want to hug and take care of."

A deep crimson red spreads across Yuuri's cheeks and his ears turn warm, "A-Adorable?"

He nods, his eyes twinkling again, "You're just so cute, Yuuri."

"I-I'm not-!" Yuuri attempts to protest, but is cut off by his husband's excited antics. 

He falls back on the couch, a pair of arms wrapping around his chest. Victor pecks little kisses all over his face, from his chin, to his cheeks, to his lips, to his nose, to his forehead. Yuuri gave up on arguing about how he is most definitely not a giant teddy bear, and instead laughs as Victor goes back to his mischievous ways. He feels his fingertips poking at his sides and his stomach, and he doesn't even try to suppress his embarrassingly loud giggles. Victor buries his face in the crook of his neck, placing light kisses under his ear, "I love you, Yuuri. Don't be ashamed of what you look like. You are adorable, beautiful, handsome, and sexy. I love you whether you're strong and fit, or chubby and cute. I love you, okay?"

Yuuri's glad the man above him can't see the giant and soft smile on his face, and the bits of tears slowly building in his eyes, because it's so stupid how happy this man makes him. "Okay. I love you, too, Vitya."

BONUS:

Yuuri's dilemma was fixed. Victor stopped feeding him katsudon all the time, but has it once in a while because he was not lying when he said Victor makes really good katsudon, he now has a bit of breathable space, but still gets plenty of cuddles and kisses, and he enjoys life in a plateau of right in the middle of too overweight and too fit. He has a new dilemma now, however. Victor won't stop buying him cheap teddy bears.

**Author's Note:**

> First post complete and it's un-beta'd, so I apologize for any major spelling/grammar mistakes (I finished this at 2am, and I needed to post it). Also I posted this through mobile, so I have no clue if this will all turn out okay. I'm only hoping. I just can't believe this stupid piece of fluff is my first yoi piece... It's cute and I'm somewhat proud of it. I self-indulged slightly with writing a chubby!yuuri one-shot, he's just so cute I'm sorry. I wrote this before episode twelve so I'm praying it won't ruin this too much. Oh well. Thank you so much for reading, it seriously means so much to me. Leave a kudos if you'd like, and let me know your thoughts in the comments below :)
> 
> You're all beautiful/handsome/cute!!  
> See you later (⌒▽⌒)


End file.
